Basketball Ninjas
50 |totalnations = 53 |totalstrength = 2,561,159 |avgstrength = 48,324 |totalnukes = 939 |score = 9.77}} The Basketball Ninjas are a small, peaceful, invitation only organization of basketball playing nations. The players chiefly wear Pink. The 'Ninja' is the recognized team mascot of the Basketball Ninjas organization. The Basketball Ninjas are a peaceful organization who prepares themselves to counter offensive plays from opposing players. Mission Statement Basketball Ninjas is a military alliance devoted to the principles of vigilance, self-reliance, service and community. Its members ascribe to an ethically stringent philosophy of caution and strength independent of outside involvement. Charter The Charter of the Basketball Ninjas defines the rules that govern the organization and its players. It details the aspects of player contracts, the developmental team, retired jersey numbers, the front office staff, and rules regarding the calling of offensive and defensive plays. Any Basketball Ninjas player may propose alterations to the Charter. Basketball Ninjas Foreign Policy History File:DOEPG1.gif|Page 1 File:DOEPG2.gif|Page 2 File:DOEPG3.gif|Page 3 File:DOEPg4.gif|Page 4 The Basketball Ninjas are an organization founded by Jack Shepard and Hannah Montana in July 2008, reaching their 2 year anniversary on July 13, 2010. In the early days, the organization had few fans and little merchandise revenue, so it struggled to pay player contracts. To help offset this, players often sold technology after games or before practice to increase income and growth. This profit margin of the organization was greatly increased when the Basketball Ninjas signed a lucrative technology selling sponsorship deal with Umbrella. Umbrella became the official licensed technology buyers of the Basketball Ninjas, a sponsorship contract that lasted almost a year before eventually evolving into an ODAP. The Basketball Ninjas organization tended to grow in separate waves, and as a result had several groups of players which were huddled together around similar strengths and skill levels. On May 5, 2009, the smaller, less experienced Basketball Ninjas were split off to form the BN Academy, A developmental team where less experienced players could learn and grow together, and have a set criteria which would need to be achieved before being called up to the main Basketball Ninjas Roster. As time passed, many of the Basketball Ninjas began playing in an alternate league. The style and tempo of play in the alternate league suited the Basketball Ninjas roster perfectly, and it wasn't long before they won the league championship and raised a championship banner to the rafters: Through play in this alternate league, many in the Basketball Ninjas roster struck up friendships with some members of another team, Asgaard. This friendship flourished over time, and eventually an ODAP was signed between the two proud franchises. The Basketball Ninjas were able to reach their third treaty with longtime friends in the Sandwich Confederation. The ODAP treaty put "pen to paper" what was a mutually shared culture in CN. Milestones An entire historical listing of milestones reached by the Pink team alliance Basketball Ninjas to date. Retired Jerseys #2 - White Chocolate of Lander Clan #6 - eyriq of Ethos War History On the 27th of January 2011, the UBD declared war on NEAT as part of the PB-NpO War. Two days later, the Sandwich Confederation enacted their NEATly Pact Sandwiches treaty in defence of NEAT, and the Basketball Ninjas chose to enact the Better Late Than Never treaty with the Sandwich Confederation at the same time, declaring war on UBD. In the two days of fighting that followed, UBD lost some 200,000 nation strength, while the Basketball Ninjas lost only 40,000. This led to UBD requesting peace in the conflict, and peace was granted. On June 28, 2012, Basketball Ninjas declared against the North Atlantic Defense Coalition in defense of Orange Defense Network via its treaty with Umbrella. A few days later, The Sasori Initiative declared war on BN in NADC's defense. After a short time, virtually all of BN's opponents were either hiding in peace mode or had their NS drastically reduced below fighting range. On August 3, after BN's involvement in the war had all but ceased weeks earlier, all alliances in the conflict finally agreed to peace, with BN's side accepting their opponents surrender. Tournament Edition Equivalent *Pork Shrimp Links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also Category:Basketball Ninjas